


Walking on the Hallways - Somewhere in Between

by jbrsakura



Series: Walking on the Hallways [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Grinding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Sex, Sexy Katsuki Yuuri, Sexy Viktor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbrsakura/pseuds/jbrsakura
Summary: And here comes the po--- smexy time.





	Walking on the Hallways - Somewhere in Between

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this last night. I know it is very rough and short but I just want to write it. English is not my native language so there might be some grammar mistakes so please forgive me, my loves.
> 
> This is connected to my other fic which is the Walking down the Hallways. I'm working on my second chapter but to be honest, it is really difficult. Why am I making my life difficult?!

Viktor was laying on the bed, buck naked and Yuuri was standing at the end of the bed wearing a red, sexy lingerie. His cheeks were as red as what he was wearing and beads of sweat are now forming on his forehead. Viktor was as well sweating as he lay there waiting for Yuuri to do something. Do something to him.

“Yuuri…baby...” Viktor purred on the bed as he stared with devouring eyes to Yuuri.

His cock now becoming so hard and leaking of its precum without even Yuuri or him touching it. It has been two weeks since they last saw each other. He has been busy with the concert and Yuuri was also busy with his school works. He has been deprived of Yuuri’s touch and another minute or two of deprivation might drive him crazy. He has fallen crazy in love with Yuuri. His Yuuri.

“You’re going to be the death of me Yuuri. I need you to touch me now baby.” He started to sit up and reach for Yuuri but the young man pushed him back to the bed.

“No Viktor. I’ll do you tonight.” Yuuri said quietly but with a command in his voice.

Viktor could not do anything but close his eyes tightly and press his head’s back to the pillow as Yuuri traced his fingers on the older man’s thighs, hips and finally kissing him on his nipple. He graced his tongue on Viktor’s nipple which made the older man moan with pleasure.

“Yuuri…hnnn…more baby.”

Yuuri sucked Viktor’s nipple more until it was hard enough and then he did that to the other one as well making Viktor moan his name over and over again.

“You like that Viktor?” Yuuri whispered on his ears before biting the end of part of his ears.

“Y-y-yeah…” he answered with a tremble on his voice.

Viktor caressed Yuuri’s back down to his half naked butt.

“I like this on you, my love. You look so hot.”  Viktor then kissed the young man deeply on his lips like he was providing him air to breathe.

He slowly moved his hands to Yuuri groin and underneath the lingerie was now bulging and begging to be free from the fabric holding it back. Yuuri however, stopped his hand from doing more to his now leaking cock. The fabric now with a dark spot from the precum leaking out of it.

“But Yuuri…you’re…hnn-“ Viktor tried to convince Yuuri but was only stopped by sealing his lips with a kiss.

“No Viktor. Tonight, you’re mine.” Yuuri said with a lustful eyes.

He kissed Viktor one more time on his lips before going down to his groin. Viktor sighed loudly out of pleasure as he felt Yuuri’s mouth stopped on his member before claiming it on his mouth.

“Aaah…Yuuuuuri…” Viktor exclaimed.

Yuuri moved his mouth up and down slowly at first before he increased the phase. Viktor moaned loudly at the pleasure he has been feeling. The lewd sound coming from Yuuri sucking him combined with his moans filled their room.

“Yuuri….please…”

“I know, Vitya. Not yet.” Yuuri answered.

Yuuri could as well feel the need for Viktor’s touch. He could not believe that his plan might backfire at him. He has missed Viktor’s touch and kisses; and now he wanted it more than ever.

He sat on Viktor’s lap and started grinding himself making them both moan at the increase of contact of their skin. They chanted each other’s name as if it’s a prayer until they both came. Yuuri’s head was rested on Viktor’s shoulder both catching their breathes.

“I love you, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered.

“Vitya….I love you too.” Yuuri replied and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

The kiss started to become deep making both of them moan on each other lips. They both broke the kiss leaving them panting. Yuuri looked at him lustfully as Viktor felt the growing hardness of Yuuri’s cock.

“I want to make love to you Viktor.”

It made Viktor’s heart swell from happiness and he answered Yuuri with a deep kiss on his lips. He then switched their positions with Yuuri now underneath him. He started caressing the sides of Yuuri’s body until his hand stopped on the pair of G-String Yuuri was wearing. It made the other man blush under Viktor.

“I hoped you’re not too attached to this, my love.” Viktor smiled sheepishly and then with a sweep move the fabric was now laying on the floor. Yuuri squeaked in surprise.

“I-I might have been holding on that for the next one.” Yuuri said shyly.

“I could buy all of the lingerie you want, my love.” Viktor answered and then he started kissing the man under him.

Like a drug, Viktor could not stop to touch and kiss Yuuri all over his body. Like a drug, he loves to see his lover blushing all over underneath him. Like a drug, Viktor wants to hear Yuuri moan his name. His and only his.

He buried his finger deep inside Yuuri, preparing his lover before he could enter him. But Yuuri was never patient when it comes to the bedroom. When he felt that he was prepared enough, Yuuri whispered.

“I want you now Vitya.”

This only drove Viktor crazy. When he pulled his fingers out of Yuuri, the other man panted and moaned at the emptiness. Viktor then aligned his cock at Yuuri’s entrance as he slowly entered the young man.

Both of them moaned at the pleasure of Viktor’s cock filling the insides of Yuuri. Viktor then started moving, slowly and carefully, afraid that it might break his lover.

“Vitya, faster… please.” Impatient as ever Yuuri’s words pushed Viktor at the edge and started thrusting deep inside him.

Yuuri tightly anchored his legs around Viktor as he bit the older man’s shoulder because of the intense pleasure he’s feeling. He wanted to come and he wanted Viktor to come inside him too. With the intense thrusts, Viktor hit the spot which made Yuuri go loudly moaning his name. His hands were tightly hugging Viktor, leaving scratches at the back as both of them reached it. Panting heavily to each others shoulder.

“Vitya… Vitya.. Vitya…” Yuuri chanted like a prayer after they finished having sex. “I’ve missed you so much.” he added.

“Me too, my love.” Viktor replied. He rolled off to Yuuri’s side and pulled the other man closer to him.

“Tomorrow, let’s go on a date, my love.” Viktor hugged Yuuri tightly.

“Really?” Yuuri asked with a now sleepy voice.

“Yes my love.” Viktor answered.

Yuuri hugged Viktor tightly and slowly drifted to sleep with a smile on his face. Viktor watched his lover close his eyes.

_Like an angel._

He thought to himself as he lay there watching Yuuri sleep.


End file.
